Another pointless sappy sorato
by Dark Fox
Summary: none available. Sorry guys i suck at summaries. r&r but no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Blank Page 16

Another Pointless, Plotless, Sappy Sorato

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

All right I've decided to hold a Sorato contest. The entry for the contest must be a 100% Sorato fic that doesn't have sexual content. French kissing is aloud. If you have an entry send it to me at: [qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com][1].The winner of my contest will have their story posted on my site and I will write a fic of their choice, so long as it's Sorato. 

Anyway on to the fic! By the way, this is for Princess_Anime_Girl, thanks for reviewing my stories all of the time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked slowly towards Sora's house. 'I hope she likes these roses.' He had bought a bouquet of white roses, with a blue rose in the middle. (A/N: I don't know if there are such things as blue roses but for the sake of this fic there are.)

When he arrived at Sora's house he knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" He heard her say from inside the house. When she opened the door she said, "Yamato! Yay! What are you doing here?" "That's a nice way to great your mmmph!" Sora's lips covering his cut him off. She kissed him harder holding onto his face. Matt was nearly about to fall when Sora's hands grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him closer. She backed into the door and leaned against it. "That's better." She said around his mouth. He kissed her back smiling to himself. 'I am so lucky. I get a beautiful, kind, caring and loving girlfriend who is one heck of a kisser!' Sora dug her fingers into his silky golden hair. 'His hair is so soft, but not as soft a his lips.' Sora's lips parted without protest as Matt's tongue slipped slowly into her mouth. Sora's mind went blank when their tongues collided. 

After about ten minutes Sora and Matt pulled apart. "Well that certainly is how I'd like you to greet me from now on!" Sora giggled. Matt held her face with his hands and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled back he said, "You know what's cool?" "What?" "How we can make out vigorously and enjoy it so much, and how we can kiss gently afterwards and it feels just as good." "Yeah, you're right. But personally I prefer making out vigorously." Sora leaned her head forward but instead of feeling his lips against hers she felt the palm of his hand. "Not now baby, I don't think it's a good idea to make out vigorously while standing on your doorstep, someone might see us." "So?" "Well June still doesn't know we are going out and if she saw us making out she might try to hurt you." Sora was going to object when she noticed the concern in his eyes. "All right Yama-kun. We'll make out inside, ok?" "How could I say no?" She giggled. 'He's so nice. He'd give his life for me. He'd do anything for me. He even saved me at his Christmas concert, that's when this all started.'

*Flash Back* 

'On no! That rock is going to hit me!' Sora thought frozen with fear. As the rock came closer she expected to feel a sharp pain but instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her away from the path of the rock. When she opened her eyes Matt was staring down at her lovingly. "Oh Matt, you saved my life!" She yelled throwing her arms around his neck. He held her firmly in his arms. They released each other a bit and looked into each other's eyes. It was then that both of them shared their first kiss. Their lips touched and they kissed gently. When they pulled away they both said at the same time, "Ai shiteru." (A/N: That's Japanese for I love you.) 

~End Of Flashback~

"Yama, do you remember our first kiss?" "Yes. I will never forget it. Besides that was just last year." 

"Sora, who was that at the door?" "It's Matt." "Oh, okay. Don't you two do anything unclean now, I trust you!" "Yes mother!" "Yes Mrs. Takenouchi!" "Good, have fun." "We will." 

Sora and Matt sat down on the couch. Sora shifted her position so she was sitting on Matt's lap. He gently brushed the hair away from her neck as quietly as possible. "Oh and DON'T give her **_too_** many hickies!" "That woman is psychic." Matt mumbled. "Oh forget her." Matt did just what he was told.He gently brushed his lips against her neck. She giggled as he playfully nipped at her ear and jaw-line.Then he focused on her neck again. He nipped at the flesh on her neck that was a little ways below her ear. 

After a while Matt stopped nipping the flesh on her neck and looked into her fiery eyes. They blazed with a passion so strong it was more than just love. It could not be described. His icy eyes expressed the same passion. Mrs. Takenouchi looked up from the book she was reading and saw Matt kiss her daughter, the indescribable love they had showing very clearly.'My little girl has grown up so fast. I know that boy will be the one she marries. And I'm glad. True love only comes along once in a lifetime. I know Yamato will take care of her.' Then she turned her attention back to her book.

Matt became more demanding pulling her closer, kissing her harder. She held onto his face and matched him, her need for him breaking the walls of sanity. Her lips parted allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Their tongues dueled passionately. She held him tighter feeling like she would melt into a puddle. 

When they pulled back they were breathing heavily. Matt noticed that her lips were red and bruised from his hard kisses, but she had a smile playing on her lips. She kept her eyes shut for a moment and then looked up into his bright azure eyes. "Tell me this isn't all some dream," Sora breathed out. "It's real, trust me. Tell me does this feel real?" He leaned down and kissed her, slowly, softly, sweetly, and gently. "Mmm it feels real." "Good." He gently placed tons of butterfly kisses on Sora's lips. "Mmm.. what…mm.. time is…mmm.. it?" She looked at her watch and said, "Oh no! I have tennis in half an hour!" She looked into Yamato's eyes and said, "But it can wait!" She started to kiss him again when her mother said, "Sora, you have tennis in half an hour you better get ready!" "Screw tennis! I'm busy!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled again, "Sora, get ready!" "No! I mmm am busy!" Mrs. Takenouchi walked over to Sora and Matt. She pulled Sora off Matt and walked her to her room. "Get Ready Now!" "Yes mother," Sora mumbled angrily.

As she changed into her tennis outfit she thought, 'I could be making out with my boyfriend but no, I have to go to tennis practice.'

When she came out of her room Matt smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. "Baby, you're an addiction," he whispered in her ear. That sent chills down her spine. She had to use all the will power she had to not pounce on him and kiss him to death. She needed him. He filled that gap that she had always felt. Mrs. Takenouchi interrupted them again by saying, "Matt can you drive her down to tennis practice?" "Sure Mrs. Takenouchi." A grin spread on Matt's face. "Come on Sora we better get you to your tennis practice." "Yeah," She said, the grin growing on her face too. 'Well maybe we will get another chance to make out after all.' She thought as they headed out of the door.

A/N: That's all for now. I'll write a second chapter if you review nicely and ask me to continue it. It's the wonderful reviews I get from all of you Sorato fans that make me continue. Please r&r. No flames. Okay, um I got a review that said a part of my story was weird so I changed it. Bye! Peace out! ~DF

   [1]: mailto:qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com



	2. default chapter

Blank Page 15

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Remember I'm holding a Sorato contest and whoever wins gets a fic of their choice written by me. The entries must be PG or PG-13 they also can be G. No sexual stuff. No hentai. No yaoi or yuri! Here's chapter 2. Anyway on to the fic!

Previously: Sora and Matt were going to drive to Sora's tennis practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Matt excited the Takenouchi home and headed for Matt's bright blue sports car. It had a fire design on the front. Sora and Matt hopped in and drove off.

After about 10 minutes they arrived at the tennis courts. "I still have 10 minutes until practice." Matt leaned forward and grabbed Sora's waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Let's make out." Matt said just before his lips connected with Sora's. Sora dug her fingers into his silky blonde hair. He held her upper back with one hand and held onto her waist with the other hand. "Yama mmm your hair is so mmm soft." "Thank you So-ra mmmmmm." As Matt's lips gently caressed hers she moaned softly. Matt knew that Sora was enjoying it. He pried her lips open with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned again as their tongues started an all out war.

"Hey is that Sora over there in that car with Yamato?" Gwen, a friend and teammate of Sora's asked. "Yeah it is, and they're making out!" Jennifer, another friend and teammate said. "Let's go get her practice starts in 3 minutes." "Well we are gonna need 3 minutes to pry them apart." "He, he. Yeah you're right!" "Of course I am!" Stated Jennifer.

Gwen and Jennifer ran up to Matt's car and yelled, "Takenouchi Sora! Come on there's only 2 minutes until practice!" Matt released Sora's mouth and looked at the two girls. Sora said, "Oh fine! I'm coming." "Hey Sora can I watch you play tennis?" "Of course you can Yama-kun." "Thanks Sora, you're an angel!" "I know I am." Matt playfully kissed her and then pulled the keys out of the car and walked towards the tennis court with Sora. 

A/N: That's all for now. Sorry that it's so short, but it's kinda late and I am supposed to go to bed so I'll make the next chapter longer. R&R and please no flames. If you are a taiora or mimato fan don't review if you are just gonna flame me for writing Sorato. And don't mention taiora or mimato in the reviews. Bye ya'll! I'll update a.s.a.p.! ~DF


End file.
